watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dressed in Peels
Dressed in Peels is the twelfth storyline mission in Watch Dogs, and the final mission of Act I. Plot After killing Angelo Tucci, Aiden enters the Palin Correctional Center with a gun, forcing the police to arrest him. After a prisoner, who owes Jordi Chin a favor, secretly gives Aiden his phone and baton under his prison uniform, the cops take Aiden to a cell. After hacking cameras to open his cell, Aiden finds Raul Lionzo, the stadium survivor that Jordi stabbed in the prologue mission, Aiden sees that there are corrupt guards that were sent to get Raul killed, Aiden kills the guards and an Enforcer to get to Raul. As Aiden meets with Raul, he threatens him to not tell Aiden's ID to cops. After the talk, Jordi calls Aiden to say he left a "package" that contains Aiden's weapons, ammo and his clothes. After retrieving his equipment, Aiden exits to the roof and finds patrol cars and a helicopter waiting for him, beginning a pursuit with 4 Heat Levels. He escapes, and the mission ends. Mission objectives *Escape your cell. *Locate the survivor. *Access the network to view the exercise yard. *Find the stadium survivor: Raul Lionzo. *Get to the survivor in the basement. *Take out the corrupt guards *Confront the survivor. *Exit the prison. *Escape the Police. Video Walkthrough Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 42 - Act I Dressed In Peels-0 Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 43 - Act I Dressed In Peels (Escape the Police) Gallery PrisonGuard01.png|A Corrupt Prison Guards in Laundry Room. PrisonGuard02.png PrisonGuard03.png Prison_Enforcer.jpg|Corrupt Enforcer in prison. Trivia *Because Aiden changed his ID when he got into the prison, his CTOS profile is different. It will say: Joe Smith, Recent Assault Conviction, Pool Cleaner, $15,700 income. *As Aiden enters the prison and gets arrested, the song "Never Again" by Danko Jones can be heard playing. *The prisoners in the cell cannot be profiled. **The prisoner being taken into his cell visible from Aiden's cell not only has a randomized profile, it actually changes to an entirely different profile once the player looks through the window. *This mission marks the first scripted appearance of the Enforcer enemy type in the game. *Many of the guards have unique names and additional information if profiled. Their incomes are random, and all share the same information of having a hidden camera and the occupation of prison guard. **Martin Malich. Neighborhood Watch coordinator. **Chuck Colcord. Recent bereavement leave. **Dobry Babicz. Teaches Judo. **Bruce Dollar. Former bouncer. **Antonio Current. Charity Jogger. **Joachim Finegold. Scored 150 on IQ test. **Yan Samudio. Trained in hostage negotiation. *The two corrupt guards interrogating Raul Lionzo can be identified with the profiler as Kyle Chagger (43 years old, cited for violent behavior) and Sanjay Nayar (47 years old, pending psychiatric evaluation). *This is the only police chase in the entire game where there is no score playing in the background, so the player may play music from the playlist during this time. Glitches *There is a glitch where the player cannot pick up the bag containing the clothes and guns, making it impossible to complete the mission. This can be avoided by obtaining the bag immediately. Like most glitches, it can be fixed by reloading the last saved checkpoint in the pause menu. *There is another glitch where the player is unable to kill the corrupt guards who are beating Raul Lionzo. The only way to fix this is to reload the last saved checkpoint. Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in Watch Dogs Category:Act I Missions